Uncloaking the Past
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Time has a way of fading memories and when a young girl from Turkana IV joins the crew of the enterprise. What are her lost memories? What will come of them coming back?


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek TNG

A/N: This is my first pure Star Trek The Next Generation fanfic, please go easy on me and my first Trek OC Tatyana Rose.

* * *

Uncloaking the Past

A young ensign stood in the star base waiting impatiently for her new assignment to arrive. She was going for a tour on the Starship Enterprise and just the idea of working on the Enterprise made her stomach tie in uneasy knots.

"I feel like I'm going to vomit." She said to her friend and fellow ensign Bom Sang Hee.

"Tatyana you'll be fine." Sang Hee said.

"I hope so, Sang Hee, you know me."

"Yes I do, and I know you were picked for this position because you are good at what you do."

"Every assignment I ever get I get pity because I was born on Turkana IV, I want to be seen as Tatyana Rose not the pathetic ensign from Turkana IV"

"Tatyana, don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine." Sang Hee said placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It's the Enterprise, the flagship of the Federation."

"I know that, Tatyana, and there has to be a reason you were assigned to that ship." Sang Hee turned to her best friend, she would have said more but there was a general announcement that the Enterprise had arrived at the star base and any that were to board her were to gather at the designated area.

"That's you, Tatyana, I'll walk with you up there."

"Thank you Sang Hee," Tatyana smiled slightly as they started to the location where Tatyana was to transport from to the Enterprise. It didn't take long for Tatyana and Sang Hee to arrive at the transport location.

"Bye, _eonni_," Sang Hee said hugging Tatyana. Tatyana was about a year older than Sang Hee thus Sang Hee often referred to her by the Korean term for older sister, _eonni_. Tatyana was also 2 years younger than Sang Hee's sister Bom Myung Hee who was already a junior grade lieutenant.

"Bye, Sang Hee, take care."

"You too, _eonni_," Sang he said.

Tatyana walked up to the transporter operator.

"Name, rank and assignment" he said

"Tatyana Rose, ensign, and I am assigned to the Enterprise."

The operator looked at the young ensign appraisingly then gave her a mildly impressed look.

"As long as you are good with Starfleet regulations you'll like Captain Picard well enough." He said looking at the blue clad ensign seriously.

"I believe that I am," she said adjusting her uniform nervously.

"Relax, I'm sure you'll be fine." He told her as she stepped up on the transporter pad. This would be a pad to pad transport meaning it would be very safe but Tatyana was still nervous and it had nothing to do with the transporter. It was going to be what she found on the other side. She had heard Picard was strict with his crew but if what the transporter man said was anything to go by a lot of the rumors were false.

She was also worried about what she would see with Dr. Beverly Crusher as she would be working directly with Dr. Crusher.

She arrived on the Enterprise her nerves completely on edge.

"Hello Ensign, I am Commander Will Riker.

"Ensign Tatyana Rose, permission to come aboard, sir?"

"Permission granted, at ease, ensign."

Tatyana relaxed visibly.

"Nervous, ensign," Will asked, as they started to her stationed area.

"Yes, sir," Tatyana replied wringing her hands.

"You'll be fine, Ensign, Dr. Crusher is a very fair woman."

"So I've heard; I just hope to live up to expectations, sir." Tatyana replied as they arrived at the door to the sick bay and started in.

"Dr. Crusher this is Ensign Rose, she is the latest arrival on the enterprise and she is at your command."

"Good, I've been shorthanded for days." Beverly said happy to have a new person working in her sick bay.

"Ready for service, ma'am," Tatyana said.

"Good, but first I want to talk to you about your medical record, in private." Beverly said giving Will a meaningful glance.

"I will be returning to my post on the bridge." Will said and turned heel and left the room.

Tatyana sighed and followed Beverly to her office.

"What do you need to know, Dr. Crusher?" Tatyana asked.

"I wanted to make sure there were no errors in you file, it says you had Diphtheria as a child, how is that possible that disease was eradicated decades ago."

"That is a popular myth, ma'am, it was only suppressed." Tatyana sighed "I'm from Turkana IV where it and other thought dead diseases still manifested from time to time."

"True." Beverly conceded "I'd like to run a scan on you, I want to know for myself if there are any long term effects from the disease because according to this you nearly died on your way off world despite the treatments you were receiving."

Beverly grabbed a medical tricorder to scan her over.

Tatyana sighed as Beverly checked her over.

"You don't like to talk about it, do you?"

"No, it… it isn't a good time in my life."

"Maybe you should talk to Councilor Troi she could help you out." Beverly suggested.

Tatyana thanked her for the advice but didn't say if she would indeed go see the councilor as was suggested.

Tatyana went to work learning where things were in the sick bay as this was where she would spend most of her time. She looked up from familiarizing herself with where things went in a cabinet to see a strangely familiar blonde walk in. Tatyana couldn't place the blonde in front of her but she knew the woman was familiar to her.

"Doctor, who is that…"

"Who are we speaking of ensign?" Dr. Crusher asked.

"The blonde that just entered," Tatyana replied

"That Lieutenant Natasha Yar, she's the security chief, why do you ask?"

"She just looks vaguely familiar, that's all." Tatyana replied "I just can't for the life of me tell you where from."

"You'll figure it out." Beverly said encouragingly as Natasha left the sick bay unaware of what had occurred just a few meters away from her.

"Hopefully I'll figure it out soon." Tatyana replied wringing her hands.

"I think you should really consider talking with Deanna Troi, she's a big help." Beverly reiterated. "If nothing else she might have some good advice for you."

"I will." Tatyana replied as she went back to work. Wondering what her next move ought to be. Did she take Dr. Crusher's advice and talk to Deanna Troi, it couldn't hurt she wasn't getting anywhere standing there doing spinning her wheels.

To Be Continued…


End file.
